wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Naomi Visser
Papendrecht, South Holland, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Zwijndrecht Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Naomi Visser (born August 24 in Papendrecht, South Holland) is an elite Dutch gymnast. She has represented the Netherlands at the 2018 World Championships, 2016 and 2018 European Championships, and 2019 European Games. Junior Career In 2014, Visser competed at the Dutch National Championships in the youth division, where she placed third in the all-around. In 2015, Visser competed at the Sidjik Tournament, placing fourth in the all-around in the junior division. She also attended the Flanders International Team Challenge where she placed seventh with the Dutch team and 33rd in the all-around. At the 2015 Top Gym Tournament, she placed eight in the all around, tenth on vault, ninth on bars, fifteenth on beam, and seventh on floor exercise. She began 2016 by again competing at the 2016 Sidjik Tournament like the year before, this time winning the silver medal in the all-around, improving her result by two placements. She also was first place on vault and third on balance beam. She competed for the Netherlands at the Austrian Team Open, where she placed fourteenth in the all-around. She attended the IAG SportEvent, where she won the silver medal in the all-around on on the floor exercise and the bronze on vault in the junior division. She was selected for the Dutch junior European Championships team in 2016, where she would come to place ninth with the Dutch team and seventh in the floor exercise final. At the Dutch Championships, she competed in the junior division, placing second in the all-around, fourth on bars and beam, and placing first on the floor exercise. Next, she competed ate the Wase GymCup, winning the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise, as well as winning silver on vault. At the Dutch Team Championships, she placed fifth in the all-around, third on the uneven bars, and second on floor exercise and with her team. Finally, she competed at the Top Gym Tournament, placing second in the all around, seventh on bars, eight on beam, and fifth on floor. Senior Career 2017 In 2017, Visser became a senior elite gymnast. She competed at the IAG SportEvent in May, where she was first place in the all-around. In June, she represented her country at the Flanders International Team Challenge, where she placed fourteenth in the all-around competition and fifth with the mixed team. During her first senior Dutch Championships, she placed tenth in the all-around and fourth on the floor exercise, but won the gold medal on the uneven bars. She was chosen to represent the Netherlands at the Elite Gym Massilia, where she placed twelfth in the all-around and fifth on the floor exercise. 2018 At the 2018 Dutch Championships, Visser placed fourth in the all around, fifth on the balance beam, and was awarded the bronze on the uneven bars. At the Heerenveen Friendly, also known as the Thialf Summer Challenge, she placed second in the all-around, as well as placing second on uneven bars, eighth on the floor exercise, and second in the team competition. She was chosen as a member of the Dutch team for the 2018 European Championships. During the team final at the European Championships, she performed on vault to help the Dutch team to a bronze medal finish, their first team medal since 2000. After Euros, she competed at the Versenare Friendly competition in Belgium, winning the silver medal in the all-around, uneven bars, and team competitions, and placing first on the floor exercise. She was selected for the Dutch World Championships team in 2018. At the World Championships in Doha, she made the all-around final and placed 14th, improving her placement of 17th during qualifications. 2019 In 2019, Visser competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge again, this time placing third on vault, uneven bars, and balance beam; second on floor exercise; and first in the all-around and in the team competition. At the Dutch Championships she won first place in the all-around competition and did not compete in any event finals. She was chosen to represent the Netherlands at the second European Games in June. She made the all-around and uneven bars finals, placing seventh and fifth. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed eighth with her team, twenty-third in the all-around, and helped the Netherlands qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 - "Trooping with Crows" by Abel Korzeniowski 2019 - "All of Me" by the Piano Guys References